


Pohonku, Negaraku

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Kepada pohon-pohon, janganlah tumbang.





	Pohonku, Negaraku

_Pohonku hampir roboh, setelah disekap dipenjara_

_Tertinggallah ia di sana, di bumi hampa udara_

_Pohonku tak kuat menahan, akar-akarnya luput berjatuhan_

_Tersasinglah ia di sana, di tanah yang gersang, kering kerontang_

_Pohonku mendadak celaka, pedang-pedang yang tajam dan gergaji mesin_

_Sebentar lagi akan dihidupkan, sebentar lagi akan dipenggal_

_Pohonku kini menjadi mati, tidak ada lagi yang menangisi_

_Terjangkitlah ia di sana, efek jejak para PKI_

_Dijarah habis, dan masuk bui_

_Menyedihkan sekali, nasib ibu pertiwi_

_Terkutuklah pohon-pohon tua, ya terkutuklah dia_

_Teraniayalah pohon-pohon muda, ya teraniayalah dia_

_Pohonku, negaraku_

_Tinggallah sekerdip lilin yang mengalun merdu_

_Siap menantang, melumat menjadi daging cincang_

_Habis terkuras oleh limbah permusuhan_

_Pohonku, negaraku_

_Telah tamat riwayatnya, setelah dihajar semena-mena_

_Oleh kata-kata kaum yang berdosa_

_Sama nasibnya dengan pohon di hutan belantara_

_Dan negara yang dulunya bak istana_

_Hancur karena manisnya mulut yang berbisa_

_Pohonku, negaraku_

_Siapa lagi yang akan menolong dirimu_

_Di sanalah, diam-diam bintang menatap mayat yang bergelimpangan dengan sendu_

_Mungkin sedang meresapi sebuah penyesalan yang tidak perlu_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 04 Mei 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
